Rules
Note The rules are for people that are either editing here for the first time or for those who don't get the message. If you think you understand the rules, then feel free to edit! Here are the rules to follow if you want to be a good member in the BJ Stuff Wiki. AND IGNORANCE OF THE RULES ARE NO EXCUSE. Rules 1: No spamming. 2: No poor and/or awful articles. 3: No bullying, hackers or flame war starters. 4: Only censor swears. If you don't, then there will be consequences. First time is a warning, then a day block. Punishment will mostly be based on the severity of the word you say. 5: No butt-heading over editing the articles in each section. 6: Respect staff. 7: If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it. 8: Treat others the way you want to be treated. 9: Never vandalize any page ever. 10: If it doesn't say you can't, don't assume you can. 11: Politics can make people upset or angry. Therefore, they have no place on our wiki. 12: Do not add cringy/cancerous/NSFW pages. 13: If you see someone breaking a rule, don't mini-mod! Report any misbehavior on the wiki, but let an admin deal with the situation. Anyone mini-modding will get a warning before being blocked. 14: Following Fandom's Terms of Use, 13 year olds are the youngest people that should have an account. Anyone found to be younger than that will be banned until they're 13. 15: If you get blocked, don't tell other wikis about it! It avoids arguments between our wiki and another wiki, so if you feel you were wrongly blocked, please contact us. 16: We understand people can get creative when it comes to their profile pic, but please keep them family-friendly. Excessive violence and sexual references in the pic will have the user be blocked until the pic is changed. Same applies to usernames. 17: For the safety of the BJ Stuff wiki, don't reveal their personal information. It is a serious offense that can endanger the wiki and make them susceptible to robberies, etc. The only personal info of them that should be on here is personal info that they reveal. 18: FANDOM (powered by Wikia) hasn't invented message boards for you to spam, ask for pointless things, diss track people and just plain out being dumb. The amount of the block you get depends on their severity. Staff Rules 1: Don't abuse staff power. If so, it can result in staff privileges being revoked. 2: Set a good example for other users. 3: If you block someone, you must give a reason why. 4: You have the power to edit any comment, but only edit your own comments unless you need to edit other comments for the following: * Fix up any typos and misspellings. * Censor any swear words they don't censor * Delete a comment if it violates the rules. One or more rude, inappropriate, etc. comments will will be removed depending on their severity of the act in question. How to be an admin * 150 or more edits * A decent amount of time as a wiki member * No more than 3 blocks on this and other wikis combined. * Respect all users (except bad users). * Censor all cussing. * Maintain good manners and appropriate blogs and info. Bans Admins can ban you if you're doing something bad. First, you'll get a warning, then a block. If it becomes obvious you'll never learn your lesson, no matter what, you will be banned forever. Some offenses can lead to an automatic permanent ban. When to block DON'T block: * Just for fun. * Just because you hate someone. * If a user hasn't offended the rule before, just give them a stern warning. * If a user is innocent. * If a user has good faith in belief. DO block: * If a user vandalized one or more pages. * If a user disrespected an admin. * If a user is being inappropriate. * If they're breaking other rules. * If a user renames one or more articles that are spammy. * If a user adds one or more cringy/cancerous/NSFW articles. Admins vs. Bureaucrats Some wikis have differences in authority between bureaucrats and admins. We're not one of them. Here on BJ Stuff wiki, Admins and Bureaucrats are the same thing, other than a few slight differences. The admin rank is what matters. The bureaucrat rank is almost nothing. Appeals If you feel you were mistakenly blocked, you may contact us and say "Hi, i was blocked by mistake, can you unblock me?". You must provide evidence of being innocent, as if you don't, we'll assume you're lying. If you provide evidence, we may check the situation. If you are rude to an admin about it, your appeal will probably not even be considered. Crime and Punishment This is a guide to punishment. If you're an admin who caught a user offending the guidelines, you can use this to help you decide their punishment. If we give a window, decide where in that window to block them depending on the severity. If you are an ordinary user, you can use this as a guide to what might happen if you offend rules. Spam 1st time: Warning 2nd time: 1-5 day block 3rd time: 1-2 week block 4th time: 1 month block 5th time: Infinite block Bullying/Flame war starting 1st time: 3-7 day block 2nd time: 2 week-1 month block 3rd time: 2-6 month block 4th time: 1 year block 5th time: Infinite block Vandalism: 1st time: 1 day-1 week block 2nd time: 1 month block 3rd time: 3 month block 4th time: 6 month block 5th time: Infinite block Uncensored swearing: 1st time: Warning 2nd time: 1 day block 3rd time: 2-10 day block 4th time: 1-3 month block 5th time: 6 month-1 year block Butt-heading over articles: 1st time: Warning to both users involved 2nd time: 1-4 day block to those involved 3rd time: 5-10 day block to those involved 4th time: 1-3 month block to those involved 5th time: 6 month, 1 year or infinite block for those involved Dissing staff: Follow the above guidelines for a punishment, then base the punishment on how much you were offended by the disrespectful user. Personal Info Reveals: For safety of our wiki and anyone else, don't reveal their address and/or phone numbers. New Users: None First Time: Warning Second Time: 3-6 month block Third time: Infinite block Old Users: None First Time: 1 year block Second time: Infinite block Pages that are not related to Bowser Junior First time: 3 week block Second time: 3 month block Third time: 6 month or 1 year block Fourth time: Infinite block Disrespecting users and/or staff Minor: Warning 2nd Minor: 1-3 day block 3rd Minor: 1-3 week block 4th Minor: 1 month-1 year block 1st Major: 2 week-6 month block 2nd Major: 1 year-infinite block Editing our very important pages without permission First time: 3 week- 6 month block Second time: 1 year-infinite block Lifelong bans: These offenses can, and often do, lead to an automatic block. Infinity block users will also have their page deleted, as they will never be on this wiki again. Disclaimer We don't want to run a strict wiki, we just want to run a wiki (just for fun) where people can talk about the stuff on our wiki and more. This is intended as a guide to help make sure we all have fun, and is in no way trying to hold you back from doing want you want to do. If you have any questions or need help, contact us. Questions Did you read the rules? Yes Maybe No Category:Browse